Victor Welker
Victor Welker was the detestable, coldhearted, non-biological father of Lois and the husband of the equally evil Ida. He appeared in the episode The Grandparents, but was never seen again as it was mentioned that he had died soon after. He would be mentioned multiple times later in the series, however. Biography Though Victor believed in strength and hard work, he was a deceitful, bitter, bigamous man. His first appearance was in the episode The Grandparents, where he and Ida visited the family and gave them all a hell of a time. Victor hated and disowned all his grandchildren except Reese whom he truly loved and adored because he shared the same despicable nature as him and Ida and also because Victor thought of him as the only person capable of carrying on the family name. He viewed Francis as being a no good delinquent, and severely loathed and disrespected Malcolm and abused Dewey as an infant and nearly killed him as a toddler. Victor appeared to have loved Ida and had a good relationship with her in the later years. However, it's revealed that in the earlier years, he actually hated her and was greatly disgusted by her behavior. Although Ida reappeared multiple times after this, Victor never appeared again because he was mentioned to have died of a heart attack in the episode Christmas. With the slightly qualifying exception of Ida, none of his family missed him, not even Reese, who was the only kid was was even remotely respected by him. Clearly revealing that Reese obviously hates him for almost getting him and Malcolm killed by giving Reese a live grenade powerful enough to obliterate the house had Malcolm not put the grenade in the confined space of the new refrigerator. In the episode Baby, Part 2 it is revealed by Ida Welker to Lois that Victor had a second family while Lois was in labor. In the episode Victor's Other Family, it was revealed he had married another woman, a good-natured Canadian named Sylvia and had a family, who he greatly preferred over Ida and Lois. With Sylvia and Roberta, he is an idyllic father to them. When visiting his first family with Ida, Victor was extremely cruel and mean spirited to Lois. He often thought little of her and believed she was weak. Victor had suspected that Lois wasn't his daughter the whole time. He also suspected that Ida had been lying to him and that she had an affair with another man. However, he couldn't prove his theory because there was no DNA test results in the 1960s. Despite this, Victor showed love for Susan as she was the only good daughter he had from Ida and often came back for her. This was revealed in Lois' Sister, when she pointed out that she'd rather take her chances in being with him in the afterlife because he loved her more than Lois. In 2004, the DNA test results revealed that Victor's suspicion proved true and Lois isn't his daughter at all. It was also revealed that he never married Ida and that Susan is his biological daughter with her. Despite being a horrible father to her, Lois still announced at the end of the episode that she will always consider Victor her father regardless despite his actions towards her such as emotional and physical abuse and refers to him as such is subsequent episodes. He even told Hal on his and Lois' wedding day he could have done better, implying that he, like Ida and Hal's wealthy family, were all disappointed in him for not picking Susan over Lois. He also viewed Hal as being unable to support the family. Hal likewise despised Victor greatly and in "The Grandparents" took utter joy in blackmailing him for $3000 after he gave a live grenade to Reese and destroyed the fridge at the threat of having him and Ida thrown in jail for child endangerment. Trivia *Victor is one of the few recurring characters to have an in-series reason for ceasing to appear in the series. The real life reason, being that his actor, Robert Loggia, had a whole lot of other projects and didn't have time to reprise his role and the in-series reason being that he died. *Victor strongly resembled Francis in his youth. **However, given that Victor was Lois' stepfather, they are not related to each other, biologically. *It is speculated that, given the evidence that he was from Croatia and that he possessed a crate full of war-supplies from "The Great War", that he was a former member of either the Yugoslav Partisans or the Croatian Ustaše. Category:Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Wilkerson family Category:Deceased Category:Welker Family